falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Vault-Tec headquarters
(exterior) (guest relations) (corporate office) (administration) |terminal =Vault-Tec headquarters terminal entries |footer = }} The Vault-Tec headquarters building is located in the Vernon Square area of the Washington, D.C. ruins. Layout This DC office building is located east of a Vernon Square metro station. Building history This was Vault-Tec's base of operations around the DC area. From this location (specifically, by accessing the Vault-Tec mainframe), one can learn the locations of Vaults 87, 92, 101, 106, and 108. Accessing the mainframe requires authorization from all three system operation terminals. Station 3 is on the first floor of the administration room, with terminals 1 and 2 upstairs of the facility. Enemies Resistance inside the building consists of security robots and automated turrets; the models inside are regular protectrons, sentry bots, robobrains, Mister Gutsies, automated turrets and one special model of the robobrain - the Masterbrain - on the same floor as the mainframe. One can turn off the Masterbrain and all other security robots in the Vault-Tec headquarters by using the correct command on the three employee terminals in the mainframe area. Alternatively, one can destroy Masterbrain and use it to shut off all other security robots. Super mutants have been encountered fighting the robots in the guest relations area. It seems they have been using the Vault-Tec headquarters as a massing point, as gore bags, which are a common find within super mutant bases, are located in the guest relations men's restrooms. Notable loot Guest Relations * A ''Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor'' skill book on a table in the cafeteria beyond the broken stairs, which can be accessed from the Guest Relations door in the northwest of the administration area. The book is on the right side of the room, in the cafeteria area. * 2 Sugar Bombs, which can be used for the unmarked quest Sugar Bombing Run, are also located near the table with the Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor book, in the area beyond the broken staircase. * 2 Vault-Tec lunchboxes in the same cafeteria. Corporate Offices Administration * An issue of ''Grognak the Barbarian'' on a curved desk in a private office. The room is at the very west of the area. * 7 Vault-Tec lunch boxes are located in a closet in the most northeast room. Related quests * Agatha's Song: The vault locations retrieved here help with the optional portion of the quest. * The Nuka-Cola Challenge: There is a Nuka-Cola Quantum and a Nuka-Cola vending machine with a chance of spawning a Nuka-Cola Quantum. Notes * The front door to the headquarters is most easily accessible from the nearby Metro Junction station. * Over the front desk right when entering the building, suspended from the ceiling, is a copy of Vault 101's door, as an example of Vault-Tec's technology. * On the administration level, there is an employee computer in which one can order Vault-Tec accessories. Upon selection of an item, the terminal will say that the item's cost has been deducted from the employee's salary. One cannot acquire these items, however. When selecting "Vault-Tec Bobblehead", it outputs: "Only Available to Executive Level Employee." * There is an alternative for accessing the mainframe (instead of the 3 terminals) by going into the downstairs server room, jumping on the pipes on a server and pointing towards the mainframe. * As the company's main headquarters were shown to have been in Los Angeles, it is likely that this is a regional facility. Appearances The Vault-Tec headquarters appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * It is entirely possible that once you've killed the Masterbrain, and attempted to shut down all other robots, that all other robots and turrets will remain active and hostile. * It is possible to get double XP by destroying all robots then by using Masterbrain to shut everything down, on your way back/out, all the robots killed will have 1 bar of HP. Shoot them again and you will get the XP again. Robots you have vaporized or melted with energy weapons will not be revived but their inventories will be broken. * It is extremely likely (if the player character has already finished Agatha's quest) that the door which leads to the mainframe can't be opened, even if one manages to get the right authorization from all three system operation terminals. The mainframe terminal can still be accessed by entering the first floor of the mainframe room and jumping on to the pipe coming out of the wall in the south east corner of the room. From there it is possible to jump onto the computer on the south wall. Then, looking up at the terminal overhead, jump and access the terminal while in the air. Alternatively, the door can be opened with the " " -command when selected in the console. * There is a shopping cart outside the building located in between the vending machine and the entrance which, when brought to a specific spot, will disappear and reappear several times, depending on where your character is facing. * If you jump on top of the filing cabinets in the southern part of the corporate office, next to an industrial vacuum cleaner, you will get stuck under the ceiling. These are the filing cabinets blocking the hallway, so you might attempt to climb over them. * If you place a marker down on Vault-Tec headquarters, it may lead into the opposite direction in some occasions. Gallery Vault-Tec HQ lobby.jpg|Guest Relations Vault-Tec HQ Vault 101 door.jpg|Vault 101 door on display Vault-Tec HQ mainframe.jpg|The mainframe Vault-Tec HQ mainframe room.jpg|Mainframe room VT View.jpg|Vault Tec entrance Tales of a JJV Vault-Tec HQ.jpg|Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Grognak_the_Barbarian_Vault-Tec_HQ.jpg|Grognak the Barbarian BB_of_Science_Vault-Tec_HQ.jpg|Big Book of Science Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Vault-Tec locations de:Vault-Tec-Hauptsitz es:Sede de Vault-Tec ru:Штаб-квартира «Волт-Тек» uk:Штаб-квартира «Волт-Тек» zh:避难所科技总部